


Figure Things Out

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: False Accusations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: anon asked: Hi, if you are not too busy or if it's not a bother, could you do a little story where they get into an argument because one think the other is having an affair but they make up after. thank you in advance if you do it.





	Figure Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

“Pete?” Tony called as he walked into the penthouse, shrugging out of his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes. “You in here?”

The silence Tony was greeted with was unnerving; Peter was _always_ here after Tony had to deal with a day at SI, be it with takeaway and Netflix, or with other means of relieving Tony of his stress, and he _always_ yelled back when Tony called. 

“Jay, where’s Peter?” Tony asked, eyes narrowing as a scan of the kitchen and adjoining living room turned up null. 

_‘Mister Parker is in the bedroom, sir. He appears to be somewhat distressed.’_

Tony’s brow furrowed, and he threw his jacked haphazardly over the back of the sofa as he strode towards the bedroom, pushing the door open to reveal Peter curled up on their bed, chest heaving with choked-back sobs. 

“Peter?” Tony asked carefully, aware of how too much overstimulation could at times make the boy lash out when he was upset. “Sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

Tony almost jumped out of his skin when Peter’s head shot up, eyes red from crying and blazing with anger. 

“You fucking asshole.” Peter hissed, teeth clenched. “You fucking _asshole_.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” said Tony evenly, holding his hands up in a defensive pose. “But, uh, what exactly did I do?”

“If I wasn’t good enough for you, you could have just fucking _told me_!” Peter growled, sitting up enough to face his boyfriend. “There was no need to lead me on and then _fucking_ humiliate me!”

“Darling, believe me, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tony insisted, fighting the urge to take a step back in the wake of Peter’s murderous gaze. “You’re going to have to spell this one out for me.”

Peter scoffed, but reached forward to grab something off the bedside table, and Tony found himself ducking to avoid being smacked in the face with a magazine that Peter had launched in the direction of his head. Across the front cover was emblazoned a picture of Tony hugging a young blonde outside of an apartment building, accompanied by the caption  _‘Stark’s new fling; ex-boyfriend Peter Parker left in the dust as we wonder who this blonde bombshell is.’_

“Peter…” Tony breathed, dropping the magazine and turning back towards his boyfriend, who was still staring daggers at him. “You think I’ve been _cheating_ on you?”

“Don’t fucking patronise me, Tony Stark.” Peter spat. “It’s pretty evident, and JARVIS told me that the images weren’t doctored.”

“I’m not exactly feeling her up on the front doorstep, am I?Just because I’m hugging someone doesn’t mean I’m cheating on you, Peter.” Tony said firmly. “No matter what the gossip rags say.”

“You look pretty cosy with each other.” Peter huffed, though his words began to loose their venom as Tony raised an eyebrow and stared him down. “Why were you with her anyway? Why wouldn’t you have told me?”

“I was reading over her dissertation before she submitted it. I was hugging her to wish her good luck after the months of hard work she put in.”

“Is that really the best excuse you could-”

“Peter, get over your anger and fucking listen to me.” Tony interrupted through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his voice level. “Her father works as a janitor at SI, I overheard some talk of whether or not she could apply for a grant for a tutor via one of the Stark Foundations because there’s no way her dad could afford one, and I said I was happy to look over it.”

“Oh.”

Peter’s voice was small and quiet, and he dropped his eyes, realising the mistake he’d made. 

“How could you even think I’d do that to you, Pete? How could you think you’d have to hear about something like that from a gossip rag before I told you?”

“I-.” Peter swallowed. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Tony, it was the heat of the moment and I just saw it and-

“That hurts, Peter.” laughed Tony humourlessly. “Hurts more than anything that you think that’s the kind of man I am. I’m gonna take a shower, and then I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

“Tony, please baby-”

“Give me some space, Peter.” Tony sighed, holding up a hand. “We’ll talk it over tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Peter didn’t move, but stayed curled up in the centre of their giant king-sized bed, burying his face in Tony’s cushion, looking for comfort in the lingering smell of his boyfriend. He listened as Tony showered and looked for clothes in the spare bedroom, then the rustling of the sofa blanket as he settled down. Peter’s immediate thought was how Tony shouldn’t be sleeping on the sofa; it was bad for his back, and he’d be in pain when he woke up tomorrow, which in turn made Peter well up with tears at how frighteningly domestic they’d become. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Peter was crawling out from under the covers, pulling on one of Tony’s oversized band tees that had been thrown haphazardly over the back of a chair, and was making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, following the dim blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor. 

“Tony?” Peter whispered, not wanting to wake the older man. “Tony?”

There was a beat of silence, before the lump on the couch sighed, and Tony turned over so he was facing the boy.

“You okay, Peter?”

“No.” Peter shook his head, wiping fiercely at the tears that tried to spill down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Tony, you know I didn’t mean it. I know you’d never cheat on me, but _fuck_ I love you so much and I’m so scared you’ll realise you can have so much better than me and just up and leave.”

“I’d never leave you, Peter.” Tony said firmly. “I love you too much, I’m too selfish to leave you.”

“You could have better.” Peter whispered, his voice breaking. “You could have so much better than me… I’m way too young, so inexperienced in everything, so naïve, insanely paranoid-”

“Stop it.” Tony snapped. “For fuck’s sake, just shut up and come here.”

Tony pulled back the blanket that was draped over him and opened his arms in invitation, and Peter didn’t even think before he was falling into them, sobbing into Tony’s chest as the older man ran soothing hands up and down his back. 

“I love you for who you are, Peter.” Tony murmured into Peter’s hair. “We just need to figure some things out, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Peter rasped. “Are we- are we okay?”

“Of course we are, angel.” Tony chuckled. “I’m not happy, don’t get me wrong, and I’ll be moody about it for a while, but we’re okay.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut with relief, and before he could think about it, he was tilting his head up, blindly searching for comfort in the warmth of Tony’s lips. Tony knew he should object, keep the kiss chaste and gently push the boy away, but couldn’t resist leaning in, licking into Peter’s soft mouth as the boy whined needily, letting him tangle long, slim fingers in his greying hair. 

“Peter, stop.” Tony panted eventually, tracing gentle fingers down his boyfriend’s soft cheek. “We need to talk first, yeah baby?”

“That’s-.” Peter swallowed, then nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.“

“Don’t take it the wrong way.” Tony said carefully, assessing Peter’s still teary eyes. “God, it’s so hard to resist you, I just- sex probably isn’t the best way to deal with this.”

“No, I get it Tony, really.” Peter assured. “Will you come back to bed with me? Just cuddle with me?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, shifting slightly. “Couldn’t sleep without holding you in my arms.”


End file.
